<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildcat (Do You Want This?) by Aifrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293400">Wildcat (Do You Want This?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit'>Aifrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voidstrike Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Coffee Shops, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dog Tags, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voidstrike, kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita sits determined, chin resting on her balled fists, leg bouncing on autopilot, and tea nearly forgotten. Her neck feels bare, missing the embracing caress of her IMC dog tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voidstrike Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildcat (Do You Want This?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Wildcat (Do You Want This?)<br/>Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike), Crypto/Mirage (Cryptage)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Words: 889<br/>Prompt Request: "Anita doesn’t usually take off her dog tags but when she does Renee wears them and teases her like you want it? Come get it."</p><p>A/N: Another thing I wrote on Tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wraith is ruthless. Absolutely, undoubtedly <em>ruthless</em>. She's a wildcat during matches. She strikes first and asks questions later and then talks massive amounts of shit in that dry sarcasm she's perfected to drive salt right into the gaping wound. Outside of matches, she's just as deadly in the most subtle ways imaginable. Every step she takes is a calculated chess move. Her taunting? Just as lowkey, just as dangerous. Subtle glances and pursed lips pair with the occasional rise of a dark eyebrow. A natural but hushed tease.</p><p>And Anita can't tear her eyes off her.</p><p>Witt's blabbing more than usual, too many words spill out of his mouth about everything and nothing in particular. And he's emphasizing with his hands again, great. It's too early for this shit, and Anita's sure if he doesn't stop soon, even Wraith will blow past her already high loud-mouth tolerance levels.</p><p>Kim's sitting right next to Anita in the inner booth, leaning against the wall with his nose in a book. The just-too-big black t-shirt he wears looks like he just rolled out of bed and found the nearest half-clean thing to cover himself. He's tired of Witt's shit too, literally and figuratively. He makes the occasional glance up at Witt, earning himself a few awkward winks. He's rolled an eye and turned up his nose at every single one, and Witt hasn't skipped a beat yet. If that shirt's any indication, the annoyance is only a front.</p><p>Wraith sits inner booth next to Witt. She's the only person bothering to listen to him. Her fingers curl around her cup of tea as her other arm rests on the table to prop her chin up. She nods lazily at Witt's story, even throws in an acknowledging comment once every few sentences. Her attention, however, is trained on Anita. A slight smirk graces her full lips before she purses them. Witt bumps her elbow on accident - <em>apologizes</em> - but she never loses her gaze.</p><p>The workout tank she wears is embroidered with a winding and spiraling red dragon - <em>it's Anita's</em> - and is big enough to reveal the sports bra she wears underneath. She's still got her signature black scarf to battle the chill of the cafe, too. But beyond that, she reaches up to her neck behind the scarf to run her fingers over the accessory Anita can barely tear her eyes away from.</p><p>The gleaming metal and stainless steel shines under the soft lights, clinking with an all-too-familiar note that no one but Anita seems to notice. Wraith brushes the two plates of metal, twirls one around her finger, plays with the chain around her neck. It's mesmerizing, yet frustrating, studying her deliberate movements. It screams of a taunt or a brazen challenge, a certain flair of "you want this? Come get this" without uttering a single word.</p><p>Anita sits determined, chin resting on her balled fists, leg bouncing on autopilot, and tea nearly forgotten. Her neck feels <em>bare</em>, missing the embracing caress of her IMC dog tags.</p><p>When the hell <em>did</em> she lose them? This morning? She took them off before a shower last night and never put them back on. Too lazy and too tired. She also overslept somehow. Wraith kissed and coaxed her awake and then left in a hurry. Texted her to be ready in thirty.</p><p>…Sneaky.</p><p>Still, she's only <em>slightly</em> annoyed, but more than that, just wants to exact revenge some time soon.</p><p>"Witt?" a deep voice calls.</p><p>The man in question finally stops talking long enough to pound his fist on the table and sigh, "Finally! Geez, how long does it take to brew some coffee…"</p><p>"Uh… Hyeon?" The same voice rings out along with five other names.</p><p>Kim sets the book down - some fancy nerd shit Anita's never heard of - before he motions to get up. Anita moves and he and Witt amble to the front counter.</p><p>Wraith takes a quick sip of her tea. "You're staring a lot."</p><p>"You know why," Anita responds, hushed, sliding to Kim's spot.</p><p>The ghost of a subtle smirk tugs at Wraith's lips. She scratches her head and knocks a lock of hair loose from her messy high ponytail. "Do I?"</p><p>Anita narrows her eyes.</p><p>"You want 'em back?"</p><p>The question makes Anita tilt her head in the direction of "what the hell do <em>you</em> think?"</p><p>Wraith plays with one of them, tracing her fingers over the engraving where Anita's name, blood type, and religion lie. It's like Wraith's caressing her life, her soul, her very existence. It's… borderline <em>arousing</em>.</p><p>"Yes or no?"</p><p>"Yes," Anita whispers through gritted teeth.</p><p>Wraith looks up. Her eyes track someone walking behind Anita. Probably Witt and Kim. "Come back to my place when we're done, and we'll see."</p><p>The response makes Anita's mouth water and belly backflip.</p><p>When Kim sits, she slides his book over, eyes not leaving Wraith. At some point, Witt directs a question to her and instead of responding, she gives a non-committal grunt and shrug with a large gulp of still-hot tea.</p><p>Wraith brushes her foot against Anita's leg and the last of Anita's attention catapults out of the window. She's losing her militant focus, and for once, doesn't care in the slightest. Just wants those tags back, even if she has to tear them away with her bare teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>